


Flightless Plea

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Kuroshitsuji (where reader is Ciel's cousin) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Ciel Phantomhive (mentioned) - Freeform, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Sex, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Light BDSM, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Continuing in the same universe as "Take care of me" and "Good Morning, my lady" Reader breaks the news to Sebastian about her parents starting to look for her suitors. She is caught between wanting Sebastian and the expectations of society. But for Sebastian, her love cannot be true as she has never seen his true self. A battle of emotions and raw feelings take over. There are no winners here...





	Flightless Plea

**Author's Note:**

> This story will deal with heavy themes of rough sex and a little blood play as well. You have been warned.

 

            The dim light of the candle cast a gentle glow on the interior walls of the room when Sebastian opened the door. “My Lady?” his cool voice drifted in, reaching your window seat perch. Like smoke rising, curling in with the clouds. “You haven’t gone to bed yet.”

            The moonlight coming in made the thin nightdress you wore glow around you, like some perverse halo. “I waited for you.” You said without turning your gaze away from the indigo washed garden Finian cared for. Behind you, you heard the sound of the candle being set down on the table as Sebastian walked over to you with his usual catlike grace. His arms wrapped themselves around you, his nails black and lengthier. You didn’t dare look back, his Demon form was not something he had ever wanted you to see. But the more he spent time with you, the more his base self was exposed. You leaned back into his warm embrace. “We have to talk…”

            Resting his chin on the top of your head he let out a low hum in the back of his throat. “We have all night my lady.” He told you, and kissed your hair. He loved the smell of your hair. He loved how it tickled his skin when you lay together in bed; how it draped around your shoulders like a flimsy curtain. He would often tell you this; insist to you, to leave your hair open when you went outside letting the breeze to play with it. And at night, he liked to wrap it around his fingers and pull as made love to you. “Come away from the window my lady, lest you catch your death in this flimsy nightgown. Or better yet, allow me” He lifted you in his arms with ease closing the window with his free hand. Walking over to the four-poster bed he nuzzled against your neck inhaling your scent. You keep your eyes closed feeling the man press against you before laying you down on the bed.

            Feeling like he isn’t taking you seriously, your voice rings out again, this time a tad impatient. He needs to know, and the sooner the better. “Sebastian…”

            “Yes, my lady?” You hold him close making him rest his head against your chest. Like this he can hear your heartbeat. It calms him down, brings him down from the high of his demon form. You look at him for the first time. It’s him again. Almost. The red eyes of his demon self still flash at you when he looks up at your face, questioning.

            There’s no use beating around the bush with this. “My parents, they’re looking for suitors for my hand.” You say looking up at the heavy curtains around your bed. Sebastian stiffens. Then slowly withdraws. His face is unrelenting of any emotions but his chest just as heavy as yours.  

            “What will you do?” he asks simply. He yearns for you. But some things just cannot be. In this world of humans, he has no right to stake any sort of claim over you. And as you grow older, you both knew this would be coming. You had reached your prime and had even been introduced formally into society at Viscount Druitt’s ball; quite a major event, at which Viscount Druitt himself had asked to dance with you several times. To marry was the only remaining step in your life as a proper Victorian noble. But then there was the not so small matter of the man sitting on the bed beside you. Worthier of love than any greasy, slimy duke or lord who came to ask for your hand. Eyes on your father’s wealth rather than you.  

             Lowering your gaze, you raise yourself, shifting over to him and kiss his shoulder, hugging him close from behind. “I love you Sebastian. I’m not ready to give you up. I don’t even know how to fix this, but I will not be able to let go of you, my love. So please, don’t let me go… Not tonight, not any night. I want you forever Sebastian.” Tears fall down your cheeks. Yet Sebastian makes no move. You get off the bed and kneel on the floor to look at him and are taken aback seeing tears in his eyes. “Sebastian…” you plead. He is unmoving. “Sebastian please…” You take the gloves off his hands. The hands you know so well. The hands that have carefully explored and worshipped your body. Slender fingers that have held you, cared for you, wiped your tears, loved you. You kiss them. But he does not move. You stand, kiss his lips, and taste salt. You don’t know if it’s your tears or his or both. Climbing onto his lap you kiss him again. Nothing…

            You circle your arms around him and pull him close. The warmth of your body, your heart beating so loudly, your scent… It all seemed to awaken him. His arms hold you again. “My lady…” his voice is deeper, darker. “My sweet lady, you love not me but the version I put on for you. If you had seen my true self, my demon form, you may not be this eager.” He keeps holding you but you can feel a certain chill emanating from him.

            Your breath catches in your throat. You know he’s right about that. You haven’t ever had the courage to look at him when he turns. You can’t. Not even Ciel has seen him in that form. Part of you knows that you might not take too well to it. Yet part of you is curious to know the truth. And again, part of you is scared to change things from how they already are. Sebastian can tell your heart beat is speeding up tremendously. He lets out a dry laugh and moves to get you off his lap but you hold onto him. Clutching his clothes, you desperately cling to his slender frame.

            “If that is what it will take to keep you by my side then do it Sebastian.” You tell him. “Show me what you truly look like.” You are trembling. This is forbidden territory. But there is a fruit that is much too delicious to let go of. You open your eyes. Sebastian’s eyes stare back at you.

            “You might regret this.” He warns.

            “This is the only way I want to go. With you. I want you.” With that his lips crash into yours. Hungry and animalistic. Long nails rake down your back, without the gentleness you are used to, stripping your nightgown from you which he rips into shreds with his bare hands. You feel something softer and light brush against your back. Sharp contrast to the nails that you feel may have even drawn blood.  

            He pulls away from you and holds your face between his fingers roughly. “Look at me. Look at my true self and then tell me. Is it me you love or is it the façade I put on for you humans” he hisses. Truly terrified, you open your eyes and look at him. His skin is like ivory; cold to the touch. His eyes glowing like the embers in a blacksmiths workshop, with cat like slits for pupils. He had two gleaming horns on the top of his head that curled magnificently symmetrically and were polished to shine. His teeth were sharper and longer and when he smiled at you, you felt a shiver go down your spine. From his back, two large black wings unfolded. The feathers dark, and glossy, enveloping you into his dark embrace. Feathers tickling your back, leaving little kisses where they touch.

            “Well then. Do you want to run now my lady? Do you still want to kiss these demon lips now you have seen what they look like? Do you want these hands to touch you, to feel your skin and your sex? To play with you…” His long fingers cup your cheek. He sounds almost as if he’s mocking you. He has never spoken to you this way before, but strangely, it excites you a little. You wonder if you’ve gone mad. To be spoken to so rudely and in such a vulgar way; this was a whole new experience for you.

            Mesmerised, a hand reaches out, curious fingers touch his wings. “What does it feel like?”

            “Hmm?” he looks at you quizzically. “What does what feel like?”

            You stroke his wings gently and say, “These. What is it like to have wings? To be able to fly?”

            “The same as being able to sail across a sea I suppose.” He tells you nonchalantly. “Albeit, much higher.” You put your arms around his neck and snuggle him.

            “That’s what I feel when you touch me Sebastian. So much higher…”

            Demon or not Sebastian knows how to be gentle. He lays you down on your bed and kisses your jaw patiently moving down to your collarbone, sucking and nipping at it with his sharp teeth. Marks will be left tonight, but that’s okay. Marks were welcome when they came from him. His hands massaged your breasts pulling and pinching the hardening nipples that became painful to the touch. You let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when his lips wrapped around them next. The air hitting the wet skin cooling you down slightly.

            Sebastian wasted no time with what was left of your clothing – ripping seemed to be his demon self’s speciality. His fingers trailed upward from your thighs, quickly replaced by his mouth that sucked and licked at your skin sending waves of anticipation to your core. You arched your back and moaned spurring him on. You can feel your juices drip out onto the sheets. Clutching his hair, you stop him for a moment. “Sebastian, I want to do this right. I want to be able to see you.” You tell him.

            He smirks, and for a moment you falter. “No. You want the real me, so we do things my way.” He tells you and dips his head between your legs. You feel his tongue brush against your clit and gasp. But Sebastian has barely just started. His demon form allows him a lot more perks that you hadn’t known before. His tongue is now long enough to enter you better, at the same time he lays the back of it flat against your clit and licks you slowly. You feel the knot inside you building. His strong arms hold your legs well apart as he tastes you over and over, making you gush juices, wetting his face and mouth. It isn’t long before you feel yourself reaching your climax as the knot gets tighter and tighter and finally you break, arching your back, screaming and crying his name. He keeps going till you come down from your high and finally stops when your back hits the bed once again and you’re whimpering and crying his name softly. He pushes two of his fingers into you, the sharpness of his nails scratching your sensitive skin. You cry out for him to stop and he withdraws. His fingers are coated with your cum; he holds them up for you to see and it drips onto your face.

            “My lady, you are so filthy.” He puts the two fingers in front of your mouth. “Taste yourself.” You open your mouth and he shoves his fingers in fucking your face with them. Your saliva dripping out wetting your swollen lips.

            Making quick work of his clothing, Sebastian lays himself on top of you. Using his silk tie, he ties your hands above your head and spreads you with his legs. He leans down, his hands holding yours down, and bites and pulls at your bottom lip with his teeth. “Look what you make me become. So vile. So full of desire, of lust, for you. For your body. For your scent. For your taste.” His body rubs against yours and you feel his cock teasing the entrance of your sex. His tongue leaves a cold wet trail all the way from between your breasts up to your lips which he kisses roughly. One of his hands let go of your hands and his fingers wrap around your neck. As his cock lines up with your entrance your entrance he says, “I won’t be gentle.” A glimmer of your Sebastian. Or rather, the Sebastian you had acquainted yourself with all this while. You nod your head in confirmation to his warning.

            He enters you in one go, slamming against your walls and slaps his hand over your mouth, cutting off your cry. Pain and shock course through your body and you instinctively try and pull away from him but he grabs hold of your arms and barks out an order, “Relax.” You immediately fall limp and open yourself up to him. “Good girl.” His praise has always made you feel so good. And while usually he is very forthcoming with it, tonight he hasn’t done it too much. Hearing those two simple words your eagerness to please the Demon Sebastian only increased.

            His thrusting was relentless. Stamina had never been a problem for Sebastian and in this form his power just seemed to increase, as if it had been held back in a cage all this while and was finally able to run, unbridled, unrestrained. As he reached his climax his thrusts became more erratic. His wings formed a cocoon around the two of you, cutting off most of the light. His eyes prominent now, looking into yours. He lifted his hand off your throat and rubbed your clit furiously in circles. As his cock filled you repeatedly and his thumb moved in circles on your raw nub once again you felt the knot form in your stomach. Your lips moaned his name like a perverse prayer, over and over again, without stopping.

            He pulled out and lay you onto your side. Stroking your hair away, he lay behind you, lifted your leg and shoved into you again, one hand reached down to keep rubbing your clit. As the moans got louder, the thrusts became more and more erratic. His wing brushing against your nipple. He sank his teeth into your neck, breaking the skin. Sucking the blood that squirted out. 

            With one last hard thrust, the butler emptied himself into you, a few more strokes of his fingers, and your second climax hit you. He held you close to his chest as your body spasmed, coming down from its high. Kissing you all over, tasting your hot feverish skin. His lips never left your skin. Not even when he pulled you onto his chest and held you, listening to the beating of your heart. Finally, he lay your spent body down, and got up bringing you a warm wash cloth, cleaning you off with gentle strokes that contrasted with his rough behaviour from seconds before. “Were you scared?” He asked you as he lay down beside you.

            You turned to face him. “A little.” You confessed.

            “Good. You can never let your guard down around my demon form. And always tell me if something isn’t good.” He tells you.

            “I will…”

            “Are you still scared”

            “No…”

            Sebastian drapes his bare arms over you and pulls you close to him, kicking up the blanket to cover the two of you. You nuzzle into his neck. All previous conversation and argument forgotten as sleep takes both of you. It can be put off for one more day. For one more flight…

**Author's Note:**

> Hay you guys. For those who actually read my AN, I couldn't help but take this further when I read the comments that were left on the last story. I'm thinking of turning this into a series, that way, it'll make it easier for you to find them as well as my writing progresses. Anyway, I really love reading all your responses to my works. Please leave a comment and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Much love to my fellow Sebby chan fangirls out there, you guys and he fuel my smut writing...  
>  Tumblr  follow me for more sebby :3 HUe hue hue


End file.
